


Techno

by dazzling_icer (centz)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centz/pseuds/dazzling_icer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke admits to Noah he has a fantasy of being dragged into the back room of a gay bar and fucked senselessly. Noah obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techno

"Luke...why are we here? We don't dance."

Luke looked over at his boyfriend, his eyes quickly leaving the dance floor and all of the hot eye candy Luke had just been watching. He cocked his head in question and yelled over the loud beat of the techno.

"What do you mean?"

Noah shifted closer to Luke in his seat, stopping once he felt the tickle of Luke's stray hair by his ears on his face. "We don't dance...not like this. Why did you drag me here?"

Luke pulled back to look at Noah, his eyes wide as he pondered disclosing the real reason for their little excursion to the popular Chicagoan gay club. His gaze quickly flickered to a door behind Noah's shoulder, before returning back to the waiting eyes of his partner.

“I, um…just wanted to check it out, ya know? Check out the other side of the gay scene,” Luke laughed nervously, and when Noah narrowed his eyes at him, he knew he didn’t believe him.

“Luke…”

“OK, fine, fine…” Luke started fidgeting with his hands, looking over at the door again. This time Noah caught it, and turned to see what Luke was eyeing. Right as he caught sight of the door, two guys wearing tight designer jeans and tank tops that formed to their skin were opening it and quickly disappearing. It didn’t take Noah long to get the picture.

Noah snapped his head back at Luke, and the blond wore an expression of sheepishness and desire. Only Luke could pull off shy and fucking hot at the same time.

“You…you wanna go into the back room?”

Luke’s breathing quickened as he looked into Noah’s eyes, which were peering into him with something resembling anticipation. He swallowed hard before leaning into Noah until his breath was tickling Noah’s ear.

“Yes. I’ve always dreamed of being dragged into the back room and getting fucked senseless to the beat of the music.” Luke felt Noah shiver slightly, and smiled before continuing. “Are you willing, Noah? Are you willing to grab my hand and drag me through that door and fuck me until…”

Noah never let Luke finish as he quickly grabbed Luke’s hand and began to lead them to the door that the two guys just disappeared from. Noah was moving so fast that Luke could hardly keep his feet on the ground. He never meant for his fantasy to be taken so literally…at least not this part, anyway. Luke suddenly got harder thinking about what was coming next.

Noah pulled open the door with his free hand, and then pushed Luke into it. Immediately the smell of sex and sweat and musk filled their nostrils, and both boys had to admit that the smell was intoxicating.

Luke stopped at the entryway, and took in his surroundings. There were naked men everywhere, performing various sexual acts from blowjobs to rimming to threesomes wherever they could find room. He was frozen on the spot. He knew what went on in these rooms; he’d imagined it and fantasized about it. But seeing it in person was a lot different than making it up in his head.

Luke suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and soft lips attach themselves to the back of his neck. He leaned back into Noah’s body and felt Noah’s very hard cock resting against his ass. He ground his ass back into Noah’s groin, an action which elicited a deep moan than let Luke know that Noah was just as turned on as he was.

Luke turned fast into Noah’s arms and attacked his mouth. Their lips moved in a frenzy of lust and passion and _fuckneedyourightthefucknow_ as their tongues battled for control. Luke felt Noah suddenly start to push him back further into the room, their lips still entangled and their hands exploring. Their assault on each other’s lips didn’t end until Luke felt his back hit against a wall.

“Onf!” Luke moaned, looking up into Noah’s eyes and panting for breath. What he saw there was a look of “Fuck, I don’t care that people can see us, I want you so bad”, and who was Luke to make Noah wait? Luke dug deep into his back pocket and pulled out a condom and placed it in Noah’s hand.

Noah’s fingers wrapped around the square of plastic, and let out a deep laugh.

“I should have known you were gonna come prepared, Snyder. But how did you know that I was going to agree to this?”

“I know you, Noah,” Luke said matter-of-factly, his eyes teasing. “I know you can’t deny me anything…especially when it comes to sex.”

There were no more words as Noah pressed forward and attached his lips with Luke’s again. As their lips were busy, their hands began to move under each other’s shirts, their fingers itching for skin. Luke’s strong hands were roaming all over Noah’s smooth back, as Noah’s own hands made their way to the fly of Luke’s jeans. He popped open the button expertly, and lowered the zipper as he snuck into the waistband of Luke’s boxer briefs and grabbed a hold of his hard cock.

“Fuck, Noah…” Luke whispered against Noah’s lips, a whimper escaping the back of his throat.

“Can’t wait any longer, baby…” Noah breathed, gripping Luke’s cock tighter in his hand and pulling. “Need inside of you _now_.”

Luke didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly unfastened Noah’s jeans, ripped open the condom, and rolled it over Noah’s long, perfect cock. He then went to turn to face the wall, when Noah’s hands stopped him.

“No,” Noah told him, his eyes burning through Luke’s in the dim light of the back room. “Want you like this.”

The next thing Luke knew, his and Noah’s pants were pulled down to their knees, and his back was against the wall as Noah’s strong arms were holding him up against it. Instinctively, Luke brought his legs up to wrap around Noah’s waist, his arms holding a desperate grip to Noah’s back.

Noah slickened himself up quickly with his own spit, lined himself up with Luke’s hole, and pushed himself in with one thrust.

“Oh, FUCK ME!” Luke screamed, dropping his head to rest on Noah’s shoulder. The pleasure/pain was so fucking good as Noah’s length was filling him completely. Luke tried to relax as he breathed in the smell of the sex around him and took in the steady beat of the rhythmic music outside, waiting for his body to adjust. He could feel Noah’s deep breaths, indicating that he was fighting really hard not to move so he wouldn’t hurt Luke. That’s what got him.

“Fucking move, Noah,” Luke demanded sexily into Noah’s ear. “Fuck me so hard that whenever I hear techno I feel you inside me.”

Noah broke at that, and began to pound hard into Luke with no reservation. On the first thrust, Luke’s back was pushed up against the wall again as Noah’s cock hit deep. Luke planted his hands on Noah’s broad shoulders and used them to push himself up and down along with Noah’s movements. The feeling was incredible, and Luke was on such a high that his mind wasn’t registering anything but Noah’s touch and Noah’s cock and just Noah. And when Noah stepped closer to Luke, pushing him harder against the wall as he thrust upward causing him to finally hit that spot, Luke was pretty sure his mind was gone all together.

Noah was right there with Luke, his tightness and the feel of his body wrapped around his was causing his system to short circuit with pleasure. God, did he love this.

Their sounds began to quicken and intensify and Noah sped up his thrusts, hitting Luke’s prostate over and over again. Luke was now clawing at Noah’s back, his legs wrapping tighter around Noah’s waist and Noah continued to pound him into the wall.

“Fuck, Luke. So. Fucking. Good. Love fucking you, so fucking much. Never want to stop.”

Luke could only hum and moan in agreement as he felt himself getting incredibly close.

“So…close…Noah…almost there…”

Noah’s body pressed even closer at that, causing Luke’s own cock to rub right up against Noah’s belly as he continued to move in and out of Luke. The added friction fried more synapses in Luke’s brain, and the next thing he knew he was coming and coming and coming all over their chests, his come getting caught between them.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Luke moaned and clutched Noah harder. Noah felt Luke’s fingertips dig into his back and the added pain caused him to lose it, and suddenly he was coming deep inside of Luke. Waves of Noah’s come were filling Luke as he finished his thrusts, finally coming to a stop with his whole body pressing Luke into the wall.

They were panting and breathing together, their now sweaty foreheads resting against each other. Noah’s hands released Luke’s bottom slowly as he pulled out. Luke unwrapped his legs from around Noah’s waist, and slowly slid them down to the floor. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his legs gave out in boneless exhaustion, and it was a good thing that Noah was pressing him into the wall or he would have fallen over.

When their breathing calmed and Luke got some feeling back into his legs, he pushed against Noah’s chest so he could look into his eyes.

“Holy shit, baby…I…just…. _shit_.”

Noah laughed and brought his head down to press a hard, quick kiss to Luke’s lips. “Me too, baby…me too.”

“So…you don’t hate me for bringing you here against your will? Even if we can’t dance?”

Noah smiled widely at Luke, his gorgeous, goofy, vampire-grin in all of its glory. “Nah, I think I’m starting to like techno. And besides, we may be sucky dancers, but we are pretty fucking awesome at this.”

 

END


End file.
